Spiderman
by AbSim7
Summary: Annabeth is a strong and tough-willed Demigod, she doesn't need her boyfriend to protect her - except from her one true fear. Spiders! Set sometime between The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero.


"AAAAAH!"

Percy skidded to a halt as he heard a loud shriek coming from the direction of the Athena cabin. He had been on his way to meet Annabeth and go for a practice on the Lava Wall. What if she was hurt? He quickened his pace, breaking into a full out sprint, his battle instincts telling him something terrible had happened. He uncapped Riptide and burst the cabin door open.

"Annabeth?" he called, looking around for her wildly, before spotting her on top of the bed looking terrified. "What's wrong?" Percy said as soon as he had spotted her, seeing no obvious threat but still holding his sword up high.

Annabeth pointed to a far corner of the cabin. Percy looked for a moment confused, but then slowly grinned as he realised the only thing that could make Annabeth scream like that. He sheathed his sword and chuckled slightly.

"Jeez, Annie I thought you were under attack or something."

"I am! I'm under attack from that thing." She shuddered, a disgusted look on her face and jumped down off of her bed, putting Percy between herself and the corner of the room that she had pointed at. She grabbed onto his arm tightly."Kill it Percy!"

"It's just a spider Annabeth."

"Please, Percy?" Annabeth turned him around so that he was looking into her grey eyes. "For me?"

Percy let out a breath trying to clear his head and concentrate on the spider, and not on how beautiful his girlfriend looked at that moment. He took a step forward, Annabeth still gripping tightly onto his arm.

"Careful." She whispered into his ear. Percy rolled his eyes, but was nevertheless amused by her antics.

"It can't hurt me. I'm invincible remember?" he grinned at her.

"Just shut up and kill it Seaweed Brain." Annabeth poked him in the side. Percy took a slow step forward, trying to make as little noise as possible so as not to scare it away. He snuck up to the corner of the room and glanced back at her.

"There's nothing to worry about really." He said as lifted his foot to stomp on the unsuspecting spider. However just as his foot was about to come crashing to the floor, the spider scuttled out of the way and into the middle of the room, surprisingly quickly considering how small it was. Annabeth shrieked, jumping back onto the bed and Percy, his battle reflexes once again on high alert, dove towards the ground, arms outstretched towards the spider.

His chest hit the ground knocking the breath out of him. He let out a winded "Oof" as his hands closed around the spider.

"Did you get it? Where'd it go?" Annabeth panicked.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Percy grumbled "but no need to ask if I'm all right, or anything I only dove to –"

"Get it out of here!" Annabeth yelled, looking frantically at his enclosed hands. Percy, still grumbling under his breath, obliged, turning towards the door and disappearing. He returned a moment later holding his open hands in the air.

"Well?" she demanded, hopping off the bed.

"It's gone on its little spider ways, don't worry Annabeth. I really think this problem of yours is getting worse actually."

Annabeth shuddered. "I can't help it! It was born into me."

"Just admit that I'm the best boyfriend ever." Percy grinned at her.

"Not going to happen, Seaweed Brain. And wash your hands!" She made a face.

"Why? Scared I have spider cooties?" Percy wiggled his fingers playfully and started moving toward her.

Annabeth laughed. "There's no such thing as spider cooties."

"Sure there are Wise Girl, how do you think Spiderman does it?" he took another step closer to her, before Annabeth held out her hand for him to stop.

"You are not touching me without washing your hands." Her look made Percy know that she meant it, he wasn't about to try anything funny.

"Now you're turning into a germaphobe too?" Percy sighed and felt the air for any water vapour that might be lingering there, gathering a small pool of it in his hands and then rubbing them together. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "Is that better now?"

"No." Annabeth leaned into him so she could speak into his ear. "You didn't use soap." But she leaned back a bit so she was facing Percy, their arms and bodies still connected, and she grinned, letting Percy know he was off the hook.

"Now will you admit that I'm the best boyfriend ever?" Percy teased.

Annabeth got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Maybe." She said, and then leaned forward to kiss him. Their kiss deepened. Percy knotted his hands in Annabeth's hair while her hands were moving across his back. Her finger accidentally touched on the small of Percy's back, right where his Achilles spot. That one touch cased pain to shoot through Percy's body, his legs began to buckle and before he knew it he was falling.

He lost his balance but managed to fall onto the closest bed, Annabeth still tangled up in him. It seemed like arms and legs and hair were flying in all directions, when Percy landed face-up on the bed with Annabeth crashing down directly on top of him, qite uncomfortably.

Her eyes widened as she looked down at him, hair framing her face. "Sorry" She whispered, but Percy held her closer, moving to a more comfortable position. He stared up into her beautiful grey eyes as she stared into his green ones. He was about to say something when –

BANG. The door burst open, and Annabeth quickly scrambled off of him, but not quick enough. Travis Stoll let out a low whistle. "Sorry for interrupting." He said with a slow drawl, grinning at them.

Annabeth and Percy started to speak at the same time. "It's not what… we were only…. killing spiders." Percy finished lamely.

"Sure you were." Travis winked at them. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to report this. Boys and girls from different cabins aren't supposed to be alone together."

Percy paled, knowing that this was going to get out to the whole camp. "Come on Travis, when have you ever cared about the rules?"

"That's true," Travis replied slowly "but I will HAVE to tell the rest of the Hermes cabin you know. I don't keep secrets from family."

Percy groaned but Annabeth, as ever, had a plan.

"What were _you_ doing in the Athena cabin, anyway?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." He said breezily. "Just looking around."

"Right." Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

"Fine," Travis grinned "I won't tell anyone about this little encounter, if you don't tell anyone I was in here."

Percy looked at Annabeth who nodded. "Deal."

"Alright then, I'll give you two some alone time." Travis began to leave, waggling his eyebrows.

Percy groaned again while Annabeth called out "The Athena cabin isn't that easy to steal from, you know."

Travis paused, one foot out the door, turning around to grin at them. "That's what they said about the Poseidon Cabin." And with that he scampered off into the camp.

"You don't really think he stole from the Poseidon cabin do you?" Percy asked, slightly perturbed.

"Only one way to find out. Last one to the cabin has to give Blackjack a bath!" Annabeth called, already halfway out the door.

"Oh it's so on."


End file.
